Link Between Worlds: Retold
by Zehro the Demon Assassin
Summary: Hyrule has had a time of undisturbed peace for several generations. Until one day, an uninvited visitor creeps in and causes trouble in Hyrule. As this all unfolds, we once again find our hero, Link, saving Hyrule from total destruction and saving Princess Zelda from the evil hands of... someone other than Ganondorf? Oh geez, it looks like someone got a hold of the script again.
1. Prologue

**In celebration of the new Zelda game, Link Between Worlds (which I have successfully beaten), I decided that I'd do a novelization of this game as well. Warning, if you haven't played the game before, there WILL be spoilers, so viewer discretion is advised.**

**If you're not familiar with my work, then allow me to introduce myself. My name is Zehro and I am a 'Demon' Assassin. I have a partner named Vicky who is my co-author. Oh, and she's an actual demon. The entire Demon Assassin crew consists of me, Vicky, Link, Zelda, Navi and Malon. Unfortunately, Navi had to go to therapy to cure herself of her annoying attitude and Malon was forced to go back home to her father. So now it's just me, Vicky, Link and Zelda. I'm sure the other two will be back soon, though.**

**I mainly work with humor stories, with my best kinda being novelizations of Zelda Games. I occasionally do more branched off stories like everybody else does, but we all move at our own pace, right? I mean-**

**Vicky: Can you just start it already?!**

**Zehro: Ladies and gentlemen, here she is. The Demon Assassin herself, Victoria Gert-**

**Vicky: Yeah, they don't need my full name. Now, can we start?**

**Zehro: One last thing: I'm going to be playing through the game again on Hero Mode, which is a much harder mode than the original quest. I'm not sure if it'll make that much of an effect, but let's see if it does.**

**Link: Alright, I'm in the outfit. Geez, I haven't worn these clothes since 'Link to the Past.' And my hair isn't usually this long on the sides.**

**Zehro: ...you do realize that the Link from LttP and LBW are different people, right?**

**Link: Wait... so I didn't have to dress like this?!**

**Zehro: Well, since you have it on, go ahead.**

**Zelda: Okay, I'm ready. Geez, I really am excited that I'm finally gonna meet my alter ego, Princess H-**

**Zehro: Don't give away the name! At least, not yet. Alright, you two! Into your places!**

**Link: Right!**

**Zelda: Got it!**

**(Both run off)**

**Vicky: ...this story is gonna crash and burn, isn't it?**

**Zehro: Oh, maliciously.**

The Legend of Zelda:

_Link Between Worlds: Retold!_

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

The Triforce... a beautiful relic held dear by the kingdom of Hyrule. Coveted by so many people, yet protected by the Royal Family. Legend has it, if someone with a pure heart lays their hand on it, then whatever that person's wish is will come true. However... the same can be said about someone with a truly evil heart.

Though there is a secret to the Triforce that no man in Hyrule has ever heard of. This... is that secret's story.

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Ngh... wha?"

Darkness surrounded the room, with only a single bright light shining proudly: The Triforce. It's radiance brightened up the darkness very slowly. Then... it started fading. Flames started surrounding the ancient relic. Eerie music played in the background as the Triforce's glow grew dimmer and dimmer. Then, the unthinkable happened.

It shattered. Shattered into a million pieces.

A single person could be seen standing in the darkness. A young boy with long blonde hair, wearing a green tunic and bearing a mysterious sword and shield. Out of the darkness came two bright red eyes, that stared the young boy down intensely. A growl came from the unknown beast. The boy took a step back, taking deep breaths. It was clear that he had been wounded severely. Though in a sorry condition, he still held his sword in front of him, shield to his side, and prepared to fight the monster once again. The monster let out a fierce roar, causing the boy to reel back. The shrill scream of a young girl was heard. Then the world went black.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Knock knock knock!

A knocking noise rang throughout the darkness...

Knock knock knock!

It grew louder and louder, almost deafening...

Knock knock knock! "Hey! Link!" came a voice following the knocking sound.

* * *

An even younger boy opened the door to the house and stepped inside. He frowned at the boy who was still asleep in his bed. "Still sleeping? Geez, how late did he stay up?" The kid stood right next to his bed. "LINK! WAKE UP!"

Link's eyes darted open as he fell out of he's from the sudden noise. He rubbed his head. "Ow! What is it, Gulley? I was in the middle of a dream! I was fighting that monster again..." Gulley crossed his arms. "Well, I'm sorry to interrupt your fight with the big, bad monster, but you gotta wake up! I mean, I don't wanna have to wake you up every morning! I have chores to do!"

Link rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked over to Gulley. The young boy wore a yellow shirt that seemed a bit too big for him, along with a green vest that was just his size. Gulley wore a green sock hat, just like Link did. His hair was the same color as Link's too. His hazel eyes stared back at Link. "I'll be waiting outside, so get up - and let's get going!" And with that, Gulley walked out of the house. Then he poked his head back in. "Papa's really angry, y'know. He said that you can't be a blacksmith if you don't get up at the crack of dawn." That's when Gulley left.

Link stood back up, rubbing his head again. He walked towards the door but stopped as something caught his eye. In the corner of his house was a rather creepy looking mask. It was in the shape of a heart, with ten spikes protruding out of it. The mask had various colors here and there and had two eyes that pierced into the soul of anyone who looked at it. Link raised an eyebrow at it. "Weird... I don't remember having something like that... oh well. I have no time to think about it now. I gotta get going!" With that, Link rushed out of the door as fast as he could.

Judging by how it was a bit foggy outside, Link could tell that it was still pretty early in the morning. Gulley tugged on his sleeve. "Papa is steaming mad that you're late again. C'mon, let's get to his shop." Link nodded. "I just hope he doesn't fire me..." They started running down the path. Link stopped for a second and walked over to his weather vane. Gulley gave him a weird look. "What're you doing?" he asked as Link spun the weather vane around. "Saving," he replied nonchalantly. "Alright, I'm done. Let's go!"

* * *

"Alright. So tell me, how's that shield suits you, Captain?" the blacksmith asked.

The captain brandished it a bit and took a better look at it. "Superb work as always. But I'd expect nothing less from a master like yourself." The blacksmith scratched the back of his head. "I do what I can, Captain," he said, a little embarrassed. "It also helps that I have a good source of ore. That shield's tougher than ever, now."

The captain nodded. "I wouldn't trust my gear with anyone else. No one can bring the best out of a sword quite like you, Terry." The captain cleared his throat. "Now, if you'll excuse me, it's time that I forge ahead. Busy day." And with that, the captain opened the door and left. At that same time, Link walked through the door a little sheepishly with Gulley following behind him.

"LATE AGAIN?!" Terry the Blacksmith yelled at Link. Link scratched the back of his head and gave his boss a nervous smile. "Y-yes sir. I kinda overslept toda-"

"I don't wanna hear it," Terry responded. "I've heard that story one-too-many times. Now come on! We have work to do!" Link nodded and walked over to his boss.

"Oh my!" the blacksmith's wife called out. Terry turned to her a bit surprised by her outburst. "Sheila? What's wrong?" he asked. Sheila pointed to the table next to the other worker. "The captain left without taking his new sword!" Terry turned back to the table. Sure enough, the sword was still there. "What?!" he shouted. "He's gone off unarmed?!"

Terry turned back to his apprentice. "Well, lucky for you, Link. Instead of getting an earful, you've got an errand. Take that sword and hurry to the captain." Link nodded and grabbed the sword off of the table. "Where's he off to?" Link asked. "Where else do you think he'd go to?!" Terry shouted. "He's off to Hyrule Castle! You still groggy, boy?" Link shook his head. "No, sir. I'm on my way!" Link left the house and ran towards Hyrule Castle.

**Zehro: I think that does it for the prologue. Hey, who's up for chapter one, now?!**

**Link: I am! Sorta...**

**Zelda: Will I be in it?**

**Zehro: Possibly...**

**Vicky: Just do the damn chapter already.**

**Zehro: Alright, let's do it!**


	2. Ch 1: O Captain, My Captain

**A/N: Forgot this last time, but I do not own the Legend of Zelda series. I just own the original characters that may or may not make an appearance in the story.**

_Chapter 1: O Captain, My Captain..._

"Ah, good morning, Link," said one of the castle guards. Link nodded. "Good morning, sir. Is the captain here? I have a delivery for him." The guard shook his head. "Sorry, he's not at the castle. I know that he was heading to your master's shop, though." Link nodded. "Yes, I know. I bumped into him there. He forgot to take this sword with him." The guard scratched his head. "Well, I know he was planning on visiting the Sanctuary." Link gave the guard a blank stare.

"Seres?" Link asked.

"Seres," the guard agreed.

Link sighed. "Alright, I guess I'm heading to the Sanctuary." Before Link could head off, the guard stopped him one last time. "By the way, when you see the captain, could you tell him that when he comes back, we need his help? We've had an outbreak of vandalism. Paintings all over the walls!" Link nodded. "I'll tell him." And with that, he took off to the path on the left toward the Sanctuary. He heard the other guards complaining about the paintings on the walls and how they wouldn't come off. Link payed no mind to it, though.

As soon as he got to the Sanctuary, he spun the weather vane out front, then headed for the entrance. Out front, Link saw a beautiful young woman dressed in blue from head to toe. She was arguing with a hunchbacked man who was carrying a shovel on his back.

"I already told you, Dampe," the girl said. "I'm not going to do it! I'm loyal to the captain and there is no way I'm going to cheat on him! Besides, I'm the minister's daughter, so how dare you suggest something like that!" Dampe gave her a pleading look. "Oh, come on... I can see a little bit of devil in those angel eyes of yours..."

Link cleared his throat, signifying that he was there and listening to the conversation. The girl was the first to react. "O-oh! Uh, look who it is!" she said, changing the subject. "Good morning to you, Link." Link smiled at her. "Good morning to you too, Seres." Dampe crossed his arms and turned around. "...Din damn c*ckblock..." he muttered under his breath.

Seres shot the gravedigger a look then turned back to Link. "Is there something I can help you with?" "As a matter of fact, yes there is," Link answered. "I'm looking for the captain. Is he here?" She nodded. "Why, yes. He's here. He's come to see my father. Just a moment. I'll go fetch him." With that, she departed, leaving Link and Dampe alone together.

Dampe rolled his eyes at the young boy. "So, why are YOU here?" he asked, a little more upset than he ought to be. "Shouldn't you be at work? Or school? Or playing in the graveyard?" He said that so he would have an excuse to chase after him and try to hit him with a shovel. Link pointed to the sword he was carrying. "The captain forgot his sword. I'm just here to deliver it." Dampe rolled his eyes again. "Yeah... SURE you are..."

Link gave the old gravedigger a blank stare. "Do you not like me?" Dampe nodded. "Gee, how did you guess?" he said sarcastically. Link leaned up against the gate. "...those yaoi stories about you and me beg to differ..." he mumbled, shivering at the thought of those stories. Dampe raised his eyebrow. His horribly deformed eyebrow. "What was that?" Link straightened up a bit. "I said, there's no reason to be mad at me just because you can't get with the preacher's daughter." That pissed Dampe off. "You little... why I oughta...!"

His thoughts were cut short by a shrill scream coming from inside the Sanctuary, followed by the doors slamming shut. Dampe tried opening them back up, but to no avail. He started to panic. "Oh, no! My lovely Seres!" He turned to Link. "The doors are shut tight! I don't even have the key! I just dig graves around the-"

**Cue lightbulb...**

"That's it! I remember now! There's a secret passage to the Sanctuary hidden in the graveyard! It's bad luck to mess with the graves, though! Even worse than going underground!"

**Cue second lightbulb...**

"Hey! Link! You need to find the entrance to the secret passage to the Sanctuary!" Link crossed his arms. "You just want me to have bad luck when I mess with the graves..." Dampe shook his head. "This is an emergency, kid! Go find that passage! You got that sword with you, so go find the passage and help Seres!"

Link looked at the sword that Dampe was referring to. "You mean this sword?"

"Yes!"

"It's for delivery. I don't think the captain would appreciate monster blood on it..."

"F-Forget that for now! Just use it!"

"But I can't!"

"Saving Seres is more important than some stupid delivery! You're going to use that sword even if I have to TIE it to your hand!"

Link backed up again. "Alright, fine, you psychopath! I'll use the damn sword and save Seres for you!" Before Dampe could react to that, Link darted toward the graveyard. He messed around with a couple of graves, finding a few rupees too, until he found the secret passage. He carefully stepped into it, still not knowing what was waiting for him.

* * *

"Exactly what I expected from a grave... it's dark... and it smells like dead people..." Link stumbled forward into the darkness until he bumped into something. A treasure chest. Link smiled. "Creepy grave, I love you." He opened up the chest and pulled out...

**DA DA DA DAAAAAAAAAA!**

A lantern. Lucky for him, there was still some lantern oil left in it. Link lit the lantern and walked around a bit until he found a stone tablet. He knelt down and read it. "The path will open to the one who lights the way..." He knew exactly what that meant. Using the lantern, Link set two of the pedestals in front of him on fire. The door opened in front of him.

Now that Link could get a good look around the place, he was a little disgusted by it. "Am I... in a sewer?" That's when he heard squeaking coming from rats. Link sighed. "Yep. I'm in the freaking sewer... wait a minute, who in the heck throws a perfectly good lantern into the sewer?! That makes no se-"

He was cut off by a rat that bit his leg. Link slashed at it with his sword. Then, he heard a beeping sound. He stomped on the ground. "I'm already dying?! Did that rat have the plague or something?!" Link sighed, smashing some nearby pots. That's when he saw a heart fall out. A human heart. Link jumped back out of surprise. "That's not the kind of heart I'm looking for." Smashing another pot, another heart fell out, all cutesy and heart-shaped. "That's more like it." Link picked up the heart, which disappeared when he touched it.

"OW!" Link shouted as he felt something bite him again. It was a snake. Link slashed at the snake until it fell. He heard the beeping again. Link grabbed another heart and moved on. Walking on the grate that was there, he killed a few rats, found a key then unlocked the door at the end of the room.

The door shut behind him as soon as he stepped through. He heard a wicked laugh as three ghosts appeared in front of him. Link slashed at the ghosts, but kept missing every time. He started looking around the room for a place to light a fire. He eventually found one, though, and lit it. Now that he could see, he defeated the ghosts and pressed on into the next room.

Link lit the torch in front of him. In this room, he saw a staircase and a locked door in front of him. On each side of the staircase was a switch. He rubbed his chin. "Let's see... one of these will open the door. The other... will more than likely try and kill me... let's try the right." Link pulled the switch on the right of the staircase. Immediately, the room was flooded with snakes. They all hissed at the young hero.

"AAH!" Link shouted. He gripped his sword tight and started swinging it around. "Don't touch me don't touch me don't touch me don't touch me," he said over and over again while he killed each and every snake in that room. Link opened his eyes again, seeing that all the snakes were dead. He let out a sigh of relief and pulled the switch on the left, opening the door. He ran through to the other side and into the final room.

* * *

Link slowly opened the door as he heard an organ playing dramatic music. He edged closer and closer to the edge of the wall and peeked around the corner to see what was happening.

What he saw shocked him. The priest was lying on the ground in front of a strange man that he couldn't clearly see. The priest pushed himself up a bit. "What do you want with Seres...?! I swear... if you hurt my daughter...!" The strange man didn't answer him. "And what sort of fiend," the priest continued, "dares to defile the Sanctuary in this manner?!"

The mysterious man chuckled. "Fiend?" he asked in an almost feminine-like voice. "How easily you stoop to petty insults. My name is Yuga. And I have come here seeking nothing less than... perfection." Yuga turned around towards something in the back of the Sanctuary. Link snuck over to the pews and hid behind him. He peeked over the corner and down the aisle. His eyes widened.

There, in the back of the room, was Seres. She cowered in fear at the sight of the man. "And you... my dear..." Yuga continued, "...are perfection. How can you stand being so lovely, surrounded by these filthy fools?" Link couldn't see it, but Yuga was smiling devilishly. "I will put you on a pedestal. Or rather, upon a wall... perfect forever." And with a wave of his magic wand, Yuga spawned a blue portrait right behind Seres.

Seres let out a scream as a magic blast hit her. She began to slowly sink into the portrait, unable to move. After a blinding flash, all that was left of Seres was a painting of her. Link let out a gasp. Yuga picked up the painting and inspected it. "Ah... as I suspected. You're even lovelier as a painting. I think that Her Grace will be most pleased..."

"S-Seres!" came a voice. Yuga turned around to see Link standing in the middle of the aisle, holding the captain's sword in his hand. "Hmm?" Link's jaw dropped a bit. Yuga was completely pale. His hair was red and braided, like a powdered wig stained with blood. That wasn't what was weird about him, though. He was wearing eyeshadow and lipstick from what Link could tell. Link was absolutely silent.

"Oh? And what have we here? Another worm comes wriggling in?" Yuga mocked.

"...dear Din... it's GHIRAHIM!" Yuga raised an eyebrow. "...beg pardon?" Link brandished his sword towards the possible drag queen. "Hand Seres over, Ghirahim!" Yuga held that same face. "I don't know who this 'Ghirahim' is, but he sounds like a classy young lady."

"I know all about you, Ghirahim! You were in those story books I used to read! You tried sacrificing the reincarnation of the goddess, Hylia, to resurrect your master! Well, you're not gonna sacrifice Seres, you cross-dressing freak!"

Yuga reeled back. "Do you know who you're speaking to?! My name is YUGA! And I am-"

"But you MUST be Ghirahim! I mean, the face is so similar! The eyeshadow, the lipstick..."

Yuga stomped his foot on the ground. "How dare you!"

"And how dare you think that outfit looks good on you," Link joked.

The priest looked over. "H-How did you get into the Sanctuary?" Link helped the old man up. "Secret pass-"

"It doesn't matter!" the priest interrupted. "Run, child! Run, while you still can! Not even the captain stood a chance against him!"

Yuga chuckled. "I believe this worm here wishes to tangle with me. Come on then. Wriggle, wriggle, little worm!" Link charged forward. "I'm not a worm, you homophobe!" Yuga raised an eyebrow. "Homo-wha?" Link actually succeeded in kicking Yuga in the face. Yuga wiped off his mouth. "Why, you little..." Link tried attacking Yuga again, but failed.

Yuga merged into the wall and became a painting. Link merely hit the wall at full force, causing him to fall unconscious. Yuga laughed again. "You think you can challenge me?! The great YUGA?! Why, I am the portrait of perfection! While all of you...? Merely scribbles and squiggles! The very sight of you offends my eyes!" Yuga somehow tossed his hair back. "Still... I'll be leaving this repulsive world soon enough..."

Yuga emerged from the wall and kicked Link out of the way. "Not even that captain of yours c could stand against my might! For all his spit and polish, he made for but a crude doodle on the wall. A waste of my magic... Farewell, fools! I'm off to acquire what little perfection I can find in this gaudy little world of yours!" He then marched off, laughing his head off.

The priest fell to the ground, unable to move. "No... please, don't take my Seres..." The priest finally slipped from consciousness and passed out onto the floor.

...

...

...

...

...

We must... warn... Princess Zelda...

**Zehro: Insert Tragic Cliffhanger Chapter End...**

**Vicky: You sure are getting a lot of these cracked out. Though the chapters are pretty short, though...**

**Zehro: Well, I'm turning certain parts I think should end the chapter as... well, the ending of the chapter. Not sure what all I can do with a handheld game other than list cinematics, sidequests and dungeons. So... yeah.**

**Vicky: Should we be able to get this all done?**

**Zehro: We might...**

**Zelda: Where the heck am I?!**

**Zehro: In the castle. Where do you think?**

**Link: Does that mean I'll meet her soon?**

**Zehro: Yep. Now, get a move on, you two. I'm on a roll.**


	3. Ch 2: Merchants and Princesses

"Hmm... let's see... just a sword? Nope... maybe this hat will sell for a good profit... nah, the hat really brings his outfit together... he must have some goods on him... twenty rupees? Score! I'll just be taking this..."

"Hey!"

"AH!"

_Chapter 2: Merchants and Princesses_

The mysterious purple rabbit jumped back out of surprise as Link darted back up in his bed. ...wait, bed? Link took a look around the room, seeing that he was back in his house. He took another look at the purple rabbit. The mysterious, purple, rabbit-looking person jumped up and down in joy.

"Ooh, you're waking up! Good. I was starting to worry about you, buddy," he said in a ridiculous voice. "The name's Ravio!" Link got up, but slipped and fell onto the rug. Ravio frowned. "Hey, you listening? What, the rug taste good or something?" Link rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Din knows I LOVE eating carpet..." he said sarcastically. Ravio shuddered a bit, then picked Link back up. "Gross..."

Link rubbed his head. "So, exactly who... or what, are you?" Ravio smiled, though Link couldn't tell behind those enormously fake teeth. "I'm a traveling merchant. I found you in the Sanctuary. Passed out. Alone. Strange, if you ask me." Link widened his eyes, then narrowed them and gritted his teeth. "Grr... Ghirahim's gonna pay..."

"I don't know who this Ghirahim guy is, but he sounds like a disappointing villain." Link rolled his eyes. "No kidding. "Anyways," Ravio continued, "It looked like you needed a pal," Ravio continued. "So, I took the liberty of lugging you here to this vacant house." Ravio put his hands on his hips in a superhero-like posture. "Seemed like the perfect place for you to shake off the snores." Link gave Ravio a blank look. "...this is my house." He could and see it, but Ravio's eyes had widened a bit in surprise. "This... is your house? Looked empty-ish to me."

Ravio pulled up two chairs and sat down in one. "So tell me what happened to you, buddy." Link shook his head, refusing the chair. "I don't need to sit. I need to do something. Some evil guy named Ghirahim showed up at the Sanctuary and imprisoned the priest's daughter inside of a painting!"

Ravio darted out of his seat in shock, knocking it over. "What?! So, you got done in trying to defend her?" Link nodded, ashamed. Ravio applauded him. "That makes you a hero, buddy! A real life genuine hero!" Link shot him a look. "I don't think failing to defend someone makes you a hero..." Ravio shook his head. "Nevermind that. If this is true, then why are you standing around talking to me?! You gotta report this to the castle!" Link nodded. "Right!"

He grabbed his sword and had one foot out of the door until he was stopped. "Hey, wait!" Ravio called out. Link turned around. "To tell you the truth... I've actually been looking for a place to stay... it's, uh, pretty hard to find somewhere good and... oh, wow, this is awkward... um... mind if I stay here for a couple of days?" Link gave him another blank stare. "Are you crazy? You tried to rob me of what little rupees I had. No way."

Ravio reeled back. "Wh-What?! But-but-but aren't we buddies? You'd kick me out? Into that cruel, cruel world out there?!" Link rolled his eyes. Now he was gonna get a pleading speech from this weirdo. "Oh, come on! Please?! You don't know what it's like trying to get some shut-eye with all those creepy crawlies around! I know it's your place, but I feel at home here! Pretty please? With a cherry on top?"

Link scratched his chin. "Hmm... let me think about it for a minute. No. Now get out." Ravio threw himself at Link's feet, kicking and screaming. "Please! Please let me stay! I know it's your house but I have nowhere else to go! Super-duper please with a pound of sugar on top?!"

Link sighed and pried the rabbit man off of his feet. "Fine, fine! You can stay!" Ravio stopped for a split second. "Really?! Thanks a million, buddy!" Link rolled his eyes. "Don't mention it." Ravio pulled something out of his pocket. He held an old bracelet in front of Link. "Here, take this. I can't pay rent yet, but it's something at least." Link took the bracelet and put it on his wrist. It was pretty old, but it's still a gift. Ravio scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, it looks like a hunk of junk, but it's older than old! It's a real treasure." Link held his nose. "It smells kinda funny..."

Ravio crossed his arms, clearly offended. "That is the smell of history! Musty leather! Moldy aromas! The rich fragrance of a relic!" Link gave him another one of his trademark blank stares. Ravio scratched his head again. "Okay, okay, it smells like a wet dog, but it's a good aroma! Now pronto, buddy! To the castle!" Link nodded and ran out of the door and towards the castle.

* * *

"Woah, hold your horses there, kid! Not just ANYONE can get in the castle!"

"You don't understand," Link shouted. "The captain and Seres were turned into a painting just a little while ago! I need to speak to the princess about this!"

The soldier just stared at him blankly. Then busted out laughing. "Waa-ha-ha! Look, I get you want to see the princess, but that's a real WHOPPER of a story there!"

The doors opened up behind the guard. "My word! What in the name of Darunia's Armpit Hairs is all the shouting about, guard?!" came an elderly voice. A hunchback woman appeared shortly after, with long lavender hair and dressed in royal clothing. She stared the guard down intensely. "I-I'm sorry, Lady Impa!" the guard replied. "This lad here has a message for Princess Zelda and it's as far as far fetched gets!"

Impa raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? And what is this message?" Link told her what had happened in the Sanctuary. Impa merely nodded. "Indeed? Seres was transformed into a painting? But that's... well, frankly, that's beyond belief!" She closed her eyes. "Then again, strange painting have been popping up all over the castle. There may be something to all of this. Hmm, yes... I wonder..." Impa gestured Link into the castle. "Quickly, come with me. You must tell Princess Zelda what you saw."

"You're taking this boy at his word, Lady Impa?" the guard questioned. She ignored him and continued on. Link followed after her, leaving the guard baffled. He sighed. "Crazy kid..."

* * *

Impa spun around to face Link. "Wait here while I announce you to the princess. Feel free to take a look at our gallery while you wait." Link nodded and stepped up to each of the paintings. Under each one were captions that told of an ancient story. Link read each one.

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_The Golden Triforce..._

_This gift from the gods, Hyrule's greatest treasure, will grant the wish of any mortal who touches it._

_The Triforce once stoked greed in the hearts of men. A legendary war was fought to keep it out of evil hands._

* * *

...

...

...

"Your highness!" Impa shouted. "There is a visitor here to see you!" A young voice came from all the way up the winding tower. "Tell them to shove a sock hat in it! I ain't getting up until lunch!" Impa walked up the staircase and opened the door to Zelda's room. "Princess, you know that that is not an appropriate tone for a royal lady."

Zelda pulled the poofy blankets over her head. "Impa, I can't take any visitors today. I stayed up half of the night finishing paperwork that my father couldn't handle." Impa sighed. "Honestly, that father of yours, as careless as he gets... now get up! It's an urgent visit!"

Zelda let out another groan and sat upright in her bed. It was apparent that she had the worst case of bed-head than anyone in the entire kingdom. "Who could possibly want to visit me at this early in the morning?" she asked wearily. Impa straightened her posture. "A young boy is here to tell you of an urgent matter that happened at the Sa-"

"You had me at 'boy.' I'll be down in a minute." Zelda hopped out of her bed, shooed Impa out of her room and started getting herself ready.

* * *

_..._

_..._

_..._

_The Sealed Triforce..._

_To end the war for the Triforce, the royal family decided to hide it in the Sacred Realm._

_They summoned the Seven Sages of legend, who used their power to seal the Triforce away._

_..._

_..._

_..._

* * *

"Impa! Where did you put my elegant robes?!"

"They were dirtied a few days ago. Remember? The Sword Sparring Tourney? With all the guards?"

"Oh, right. I still can't believe I beat all of them. Well, where are my casual robes?!"

"They're in the dresser."

"Which dresser?!"

"The dresser in the closet."

"WHICH CLOSET?!"

* * *

_..._

_..._

_..._

_The Demon King..._

_The Demon King, Ganon, was once just a thief... until the man broke into the Sacred Realm._

_There, he stole the Triforce and transformed himself. Then, he took his evil campaign back to Hyrule._

_..._

_..._

_..._

* * *

"Are you finished in there yet, princess?"

"Almost! I just need to brush and style my hair, whiten my teeth, put my makeup on AND work on my insanely cute smile!"

"I don't believe that's completely necessa-"

"IT IS COMPLETELY NECESSARY!"

* * *

_..._

_..._

_..._

_The Hero Awakens..._

_A hero of legend arose from humble beginnings, awoken to his purpose by a princess of Hyrule._

_With the Master Sword, the Blade of Evil's Bane, he sought the descendants of the Seven Sages._

_Together, they defeated the Demon King Ganon... and sealed him away in darkness._

_..._

_..._

_..._

* * *

The door bursted open as Zelda rushed down the winding staircase with her guardian. "Everything has to be perfect for this meeting. He could be the one." Impa sighed wearily. "With all due respect, princess, could you put aside your boy-obsession for one minute and focus? This boy has urgent news to report."

"I'm sure he does. He probably wants to proclaim his love to me after seeing me, to which I'll have to let him down easy. Unless he gives me a gift, like, a diamond."

"Princess..."

"It's a possibilit-YYYYY!"

Zelda had slipped in the high heels she was wearing and fell down the stairs. A crash was heard at the bottom, followed by the scream of some man. "I'm okay..." Zelda called back wearily. "The guy I landed on might not be, though." Impa let out a tired sigh and slowly made her way down the stairs. Zelda positioned herself in front of her throne, then turned her back to the door across the room. Impa raised an eyebrow. "What... are you doing?" Zelda waved her off. "You'll see. Now go fetch him!"

* * *

_..._

_..._

_..._

_The Triforce, Split Apart..._

_The Triforce was split into three pieces, separated forever. One piece remains with the royal family._

_Another has fallen into the hands of Ganon, sealed away with him._

_The third piece of the Triforce had vanished, though legend says it is hidden in the spirit of a true hero..._

_It slingers now somewhere in Hyrule, waiting for the time when the world needs a new hero._

_..._

_..._

_..._

* * *

Impa appeared once he was finished. "Princess Zelda is ready to see you now," she announced. "Right this way, please." Link nodded and followed her up the stairs.

Impa walked down the long hallway and up to the throne. She kneeled down before the young girl, who had her back turned. "Princess Zelda... he is here." Zelda nodded. "Thank you, Impa," she said softly. She slowly turned around to face Link. She was an elegant young girl with hair as golden as the sun. Her clothes looked highly expensive, especially the crown on her head. She smiled and giggled a bit at Link.

Link stood there completely dumbfounded. "She's... beautiful..." he thought to himself. "Absolutely stunning... I don't even think there's something as beautiful in this world as her... she's perfect... oh dear goddess, she's perfect! That means Ghirahim might get her, too!" For a minute, Link could have sworn he was drooling over her.

Impa gave a half impressed smile towards the princess. "So that's what she meant," she thought to herself. Zelda curtsied to him. "I bid you the fondest welcome to Hyrule Castle, stranger. I understand that you have something to..." She paused. Her eyes widened. "Oh my... it's you!" Link raised an eyebrow, obviously confused. "Forgive me for being so rude, but might I ask your name?" Link gulped. "I-It's Link... Y-Your highness."

"I see... while your name is unfamiliar to me, Link... I've seen your face in my dreams as of late. For I've dreamt of a hero locked in battle with a terrible evil." Link's eyes widened. "That... that sounds like the dreams I've been having as well, your highness..." Zelda smiled a bit. "If this is true, then surely fate has sent you here. Now please, if you will, tell me what you saw at the Sanctuary."

Link took a few deep breaths before going on. "Well, when I entered the Sanctuary, I saw the priest on the floor. Then, this weird man, Ghirahim, turned the priest's daughter, Seres, into a painting. I tried saving her, but he merged into the wall and then took the painting of Seres with him. Sadly, he had done the same thing with the captain, except he's still on the wall. After I awoke from unconsciousness, I dashed here to the castle to alert you."

Zelda frowned as Link finished his story. "I see... I sense a terrible darkness behind these events..." she turned to her guardian. "Oh Impa... I fear that evil is awakening once more in our fair land..." Impa shook her head. "Fret not, Princess. I'd advise that we consult Sahasrahla for help. The elder's knowledge of the past... well, it's more than vast." Zelda smiled. "Yes, of course. That's just where to start." She turned back to the green hero.

"Link... will you please find Sahasrahla? He should be at his home in Kakariko Village. I am certain he will be able to help." Link nodded his head up and down. "Of course! I'm happy to help!" Zelda smiled. "Thank you. Now, one last thing." Zelda reached into her pocket and pulled something out. She pulled out a green orb with a weird symbol on it. "Take this," she said. "I would like to send you off with my most treasured possession. It's a rather special charm."

"Are you sure about this, Princess?" Impa butted in. "The royal family has kept that pendant safe for untold generations!" Zelda nodded. "Quite sure, Lady Impa." She turned back to Link. "This has been in my safekeeping since the day I was born. Now, I will entrust it to you. Please, take good care of this charm. You will have need of it soon, Link." Link carefully took the charm from her and put it somewhere safe. "Please, tell Sahasrahla everything that you saw," Zelda asked of him. Link nodded and ran straight out of the throne room.

Zelda let out a sigh. Impa could immediately tell what that meant. "Princess...?"

"Hmm?"

"Oh, don't tell me..."

"Tell you what?"

"Princess, you know that he's a commoner, right?"

"I... have no idea what you're talking about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I may be old, but I'm not stupid."

"Are you suggesting that I li-"

**Zehro: And now we cut it off.**

**Zelda: Hey, I was talking!**

**Zehro: That's about enough for one day, don't you think?**

**Vicky: I think so... it is getting pretty late...**

**Zehro: Then it's settled. We're taking a break for the night. Link? Outro?**

**Link: Fine... Review, Favorite, Follow or all three. Thanks for reading and we'll see you next time.**

**Yuga: No flames! Or I'll turn you into a painting!**

**Link: Ghirahim!**

**Yuga: I told you, I'm not GHIRAHIM!**

**Zelda: Is this going to turn into a running gag?**

**Zehro: More than likely.**


End file.
